


Exes and Jealousy

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [10]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just some one shots of Mandy and Jason together. Both having moments of jealousy and running into exes.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Jealous Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> Couple chapters of Mandy and Jason running into some exes and encountering people flirting with them while they’re together. Hope you like it!!

The last seven months had been an interesting timeline for Jason. He had come back from deployment. He had been a part of taking down Al-Hazred Junior. Clay left for his new job. Ray had left to take up his position as warrant officer and still trying to adjust to the change. The team had gotten some new members. Everyone was figuring out their new roles in this new way of life. Even Jason questioned and thought about what the future had in store. 

The biggest change though was being “all in”, not just with Bravo team, but with his girlfriend as well. Mandy and he had started something overseas and followed through continuing it once they were back home. Mandy had somewhat come back to working with the team often at the request of Lisa and some influence from Blackburn. Their relationship wasn’t always smooth sailing, but they worked through it and communicated as well as they could. Mandy listened to him and helped him in her subtle ways. He returned the favor to her as well.

Things were stable and dare he say it, good, in his life. The kids had taken to Mandy. Mandy didn’t overstep and try to take over their lives and acted more like their friend and supporter in whatever they were up to. Although he talked to her more about what was going on in his mind, she convinced him to continue seeing a therapist. She said he needed someone outside to help him work through it all and who wasn’t biased. He agreed even though he knew that Mandy never let him run and called him out when she thought he needed to.

Jason had gone for a run. They had come back from an op three days ago. It was a nice day outside and Mandy was tied up that morning in meetings regarding their recent mission. She was supposed to work a half day. They had made tentative plans to catch up with the team later.

As Jason opened the door to his apartment, he noticed Mandy’s shoes and purse by the doorway. He smiled thinking about how Mandy had made herself at home at his place and in his life. They’d always tip toed around each other over the years but now nothing was in their way to be together.

“Jason,” Mandy called out as she walked out of his bathroom. She had already changed from her professional clothes to jeans and one of his t-shirts knotted at her hip.

“Hey,” Jason smiled walking up to her and pulling her into kiss.

“You need to shower,” Mandy said in between kisses as Jason walked her back towards his bathroom. “We need groceries too,” Mandy added distractedly.

“You could join me,” Jason chuckled lifting her up onto the vanity and standing in between her legs. “You were gone before I got up this morning,” Jason murmured into her neck.

“Wanted to get a head start,” Mandy sighed as they both started stripping each other’s clothes off. “Shower first, groceries later,” Mandy said as she wrapped her legs around Jason’s waist.

Jason chuckled as he led them into the shower.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that afternoon, Mandy managed to drag Jason out of his apartment to do some grocery shopping. She knew that last mission had taken a lot out of all of them. She would’ve loved to sit and relax with Jason but unfortunately her job didn’t just stop. There was all the aftermath of every successful, and not successful, mission meetings she had to go through when she was back stateside. After all, once she wraps up the paperwork on the op finished it’s off to the next. 

It was Friday however, and she had the weekend off, fingers crossed her phone didn’t go off with an emergency. So, she had plans to spend it with Jason and friends. Emma and Mikey were coming by for the weekend too. The apartment barely had any food when they got back from the last op. The two of them had been eating take out the last couple of days. So here they were at the grocery store.

“Okay, what do we need,” Mandy said out loud looking at the list she had made.

“Food,” Jason replied smartly behind Mandy.

Mandy gave him a look, “All brawn and no brain.”

“Pretty sure I used my brawn AND brain just a couple hours ago with you,” Jason smirked.

Mandy glanced down his body and back at him with a smirk, “Maybe brawn but definitely not your brain.”

“You weren’t complaining,” Jason smirked again as he caged her against the handlebar of the cart.

“Nope, no Hayes charm on this one,” Mandy said shoving a laughing Jason away. “Okay, we need a plan here.”

“It’s not an op, Mandy,” Jason chuckled tossing an apple in the air.

“What, beneath Bravo one’s pay grade,” Mandy smiled as she moved the cart towards some vegetables. She tried to eat healthy sometimes, key word being tried. “You can walk into the battlefield where bullets are flying, and bombs are going off but you’re afraid of a little grocery shopping.”

“It’s gonna be a nice weekend. We can grill. I think Emma is on a vegetarian kick,” Jason replied.

“You go to the meats and I’ll grab a couple things in the aisles for Emma and Mikey,” Mandy said pushing the cart.

“Divide and conquer,” Jason commented. “Anything else ma’am?”

“Don’t ever call me ma’am,” Mandy replied seriously. “But General, Admiral, or Commander work.”

Jason laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss, “I’ll go pick out some stuff to grill.”

“I’m gonna grab some favorites of Emma and Mikey,” Mandy replied thoughtfully.

Jason paused and looked at her as she went over her list again. He pulled her in and gave her a deep kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too. You okay?” Mandy asked trying to get a read on him through his eyes.

“I’m great. Thank you for thinking about the kids,” Jason said.

“Well they’re a part of you so why wouldn’t I care?” Mandy asked.

“You’re the best,” Jason replied as he walked to the meat section.

“I know,” Mandy replied cockily as she heard Jason laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason had been looking through the meats for a few minutes trying to decide what to buy. Mandy had mentioned that Emma was still on her vegetarian kick. He was trying to decide how much to buy as well figuring he’d be called out on an op again sooner rather than later.

“Thought I turned you,” a voice spoke from behind Jason.

Jason was startled a little at the sudden presence. He turned around to come face to face with Natalie.

“What?” Jason asked.

“Thought you’d switch from meat to the meat substitute,” Natalie replied looking at the steaks in his hand. “You said they weren’t that bad.”

“But nothing beats steak,” Jason replied. “Old habits die hard.”

“Yeah,” Natalie said regarding him. “Heard you got back a few months ago from deployment.”

“Yep, been back,” Jason replied awkwardly. He wasn’t quite sure how to react. Here was his ex-girlfriend in the grocery store while his current girlfriend was elsewhere. Talk about worlds colliding. On one hand, Mandy wasn’t a stranger to Natalie per say but it still made everything awkward. “How you been?” Jason asked.

“Good. How about you? You look… good,” Natalie replied. She meant it too. When he had left for deployment, he had broken up with her and was a mess. Though he still looked like he had demons to battle, he seemed a little less tense and seemed a little more relaxed. His eyes shined a little brighter than before.

“Thanks,” Jason chuckled. “I’m doing good actually. Just doing a little grocery shopping. Kids are coming by this weekend.”

Natalie glanced in his cart, “Fruits and vegetables?”

“Yeah,” Jason said with a smile. “Gotta try to eat healthy once in a while.”

“Hey, listen, if you’re-,” Natalie began before she was interrupted.

“So, I got some of Emma and Mikey’s favorite snacks, but we should swing by the bakery and get some desserts,” Mandy said walking towards Jason but reading something on her phone. “Also, Emma says she’s done being vegetarian,” Mandy said looking up and then stopping next to Jason. “Natalie, how are you?”

“Good, how about you,” Natalie replied looking at Mandy and then back at Jason.

“I’m doing good,” Mandy replied.

For a living, Mandy sits in a room with some of the worst people in the universe. Was she intimidated by them? Maybe. Sometimes. Most of the time she had control and knew she could break them. She’d put target packages together and despite telling Jason that she would get chills before an op, she was still filled with confidence that the guys would get the job done. This was different. Here she was with Jason and his ex-girlfriend. The one he tried to be “all in” with. This was the first woman after Alana he dated seriously before Mandy. She knew Jason and she were serious. He loved her. He never told Natalie that, but a small part of her still felt insecure. 

Jason knew Mandy well. On the outside, Mandy was cool, calm, and collected. He could also see the brief flash of insecurity go through her eyes when she saw Natalie. The two of them had been through a lot in there lives and tended to think the other shoe was about to drop. On one hand, it had been Mandy that told him you had to either be “all in” the relationship or not be in a relationship at all. He had taken her advice to heart and went “all in” with Natalie, or at least tried to. He knew Mandy and he had a complicated on again off again past. Then everything happened in Afghanistan and they fell back in bed together except this time they decided to commit to each other. 

Mandy understood him in a way that no one else had. She understood his commitment to the team and the demons he faced. At the same time, he wanted to do better by her. They helped each other through the dark patches of lives they had chosen to live.

“That’s good,” Natalie replied looking at the two of them. She saw how Jason reach out to put a hand on her lower back. Even though the situation was awkward, he relaxed even more within Mandy’s presence. She remembered meeting Mandy a couple times while with Jason. She wasn’t blind to the connection those two shared, but Mandy seemed to mind her own. They both seemed to have darkness hanging over them that they were constantly battling. She remembered the way Mandy regarded her when they first met. Mandy’s eyes were assessing her like prey almost. Mandy had said she worked for the State Department, but Natalie always got the feeling it was more than that. Any time she had tried to get any information on Mandy, the team easily switched topics. Despite Mandy’s cold exterior, it was clear the team was protective of her like she was one of their own, which made Natalie think Mandy’s job was more than she said. Sure, the team had accepted Natalie, but that group was a tight family that held things close to the vest. It seemed Mandy was well connected to Jason’s kids than she ever was too.

“Well, it was nice seeing you,” Jason said trying to wrap up the awkward moment.

“Yeah, nice seeing you too,” Natalie replied as Mandy nodded in return and the couple walked off. 

Mandy and Jason grabbed the last few items and checked out. They loaded the truck and talked about miscellaneous topics. They got back to Jason’s apartment and put the shopping away. 

Jason suddenly grabbed Mandy, who let out shriek, and put her on the counter while giving her a passionate kiss taking both their breaths away. Jason pulled pack and put his forehead against hers.

“All in,” he said softly. “You, I’m all in.”

“I know,” Mandy sighed. “So am I.”

Both of their phones buzzed, and they groaned hoping it wasn’t an op.

“It’s just Ray asking about tonight,” Jason sighed in relief.

“Yeah, Naima texted me as well,” Mandy said putting her phone down and arms around Jason’s neck. “We have a couple hours to spare. What should we do,” Mandy said seductively.

“I’m sure we could come up with something,” Jason replied picking her up and walking towards the bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy and Jason managed to pull away from each other to make it out to the local bar hangout with the rest of the gang. Both current and former Bravo team members had taken up a small corner of the bar laughing and having a good time. A girls versus boys pool game had begun.

“Ohhhh,” the guys exclaimed as Jason sunk the second to last striped ball.

“Your turn,” Jason said looking up at Mandy with his smoldering Hayes smirk.

Mandy looked at pool table to assess the situation. She needed to get one of the solid colored balls in, but it was right next to the last striped ball which was at the corner of the table by one of the pockets. The eight ball was still out there, and she couldn’t sink that one or the girls would lose. She looked at the cue ball and walked behind it to get a view of what her options were. 

Looking at Mandy, he could see her doing a complicated calculus equation in that big brain of hers. Most didn’t know but Mandy was the brainy type. She was always reading different things and sprouting off random facts. It was something he learned about her over the last few months and he loved it about her. She hid that part of her away from everyone. Most only got to see the cool cunning personality of a CIA agent or interrogator. 

“C’mon Mandy! It’s not a math equation. Take a shot!” Jason called out.

Mandy smirked, “Okay then but my calculation, I got this.”

Mandy got behind the cue ball and angled her stick accordingly. She took a deep breath and then looked straight at Jason as she hit the cue ball. The cue ball hit one side then angled towards another and then hit her solid ball just enough to go into the pocket, while watching the eight-ball shake just barely from falling in.

“Woohoo,” the girls shouted while the guys all stared in awe.

“How’d you-,” Sonny asked looking at the table and walking around to where Mandy was trying to figure it out.

“Just some simple math,” Mandy said walking up to Jason and taking a sip of his drink.

“That is one scary brain you got going on there,” Ray chuckled. “What are you doing with this guy?” Ray chuckled as Jason lightly shoved him.

“Want another drink?” Jason asked as Mandy nodded yes back. “Gin and tonic?”

“You know me so well,” Mandy replied with a quick kiss.

“Anyone else want another round?” Jason called out and then went to the bar to order. The bartender came over to Jason, “Hey, another round of the usuals for our group over there.”

“Sure, no problem,” the bartender nodded.

Jason leaned against the bar and glanced over to the group. He caught Mandy mid laugh with her head thrown back at whatever Sonny was entertaining the group with. He smiled watching her with everyone. She was carefree and didn’t have a worry in the world and he felt the same too. Suddenly someone slid up next to him at the bar. Jason turned away and saw it was a blonde woman.

“Hey there sailor,” the blonde greeted him.

“Hello,” Jason replied. He knew these types. They crawled around the bar looking for guys in uniform to take them home. He at one point after everything with Alana had dipped into the pool of taking some of these types home. He wasn’t blind to the attention women gave him.

“What’s a good-looking guy like you doing all alone at the bar?” the blonde asked.

“Just hanging out with some friends,” Jason replied looking down the bar hoping the bartender was almost done with his drinks.

Back at the pool table Trent spoke up, “Looks like boss has fan.”

The guys chuckled as they all looked over to see the blonde flirting with him and their leader looking like an animal trapped in a cage with no way out.

“But his heart is quite taken,” Ray threw in looking at Mandy whose steely eyes were watching the blonde like a hawk. She knew Jason attracted the attention of many women. She also knew he didn’t pay much attention back and loved her. It still didn’t stop a little jealousy from occurring seeing as they’d already run into Natalie during the afternoon.

“She’s got nothing on you Mandy,” Brock chimed in.

“You okay?” Ray asked seeing the intense stare Mandy was doing towards the bar.

“What?” Mandy asked somewhat flustered as she turned to Ray. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Ray raised his eyebrows as the rest of the team subtly kept themselves busy from saying anything. It wasn’t often they saw Mandy break her cool persona unless it was around Jason.

“Okay, you know he’d in love with you and nothing is going to change that,” Ray stated.

“I know,” Mandy said. “This day is just testing me.”

“What?” Ray asked confused.

“We ran into Natalie while grocery shopping this afternoon. And before you ask, it was as awkward as you thought it was,” Mandy replied.

“Okay but that still doesn’t change anything,” Ray stated. “So, are you going to let him continue to suffer or save him? Jealous?” Ray chuckled.

Mandy looked over and saw the blonde put her hand on Jason’s arm and figured enough was enough already. Jason was hers and she was his. Mandy got off her stool confidently started walking across the bar towards Jason.

Once she got to Jason she slid in front of the blonde. She put one hand behind his neck and the other on his chest as she pulled Jason in for a deep passionate kiss.

Jason was momentarily caught off guard as Mandy appeared before him and suddenly her lips were on his. For a second, he didn’t react and then he had his hands on her hips while kissing her back just as passionately. The blonde scoffed and left the bar in search of another.

“Mmmm,” Jason hummed as they kissed and then broke away from Mandy so they could catch their breath. “Jealousy looks good on you,” Jason smiled as he pulled her even closer.

“Just gotta claim what’s mine,” Mandy said looking into his eyes possessively.

“Oh, I’m yours. I’ll prove it to you tonight. Again,” Jason smirked as their drinks were placed on the counter.

“You better,” Mandy replied as she helped him carry the drinks back over to the group.

“How about that show?” Trent muttered as the others tried to hide their smiles at the display of affection at the bar.

“First though, I’m gonna beat you at pool,” Mandy smiling sweetly at Jason.

“Oh, it’s on,” Jason replied laughing.

They finished the pool game and Mandy came through again with an amazing shot for the win. At the end of the night, they went home with each other and showed each other how much the loved the other.


	2. Jealous Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in the Exes and Jealousy story with Mandy and Jason. Time to see a jealous Jason. Jessica Pare is so pretty and for one part of this story, I imagine her in this dress she wore: https://www.gotceleb.com/jessica-pare-audis-celebration-of-emmys-week-2014-in-la-2014-08-23.html/jessica-pare-2014-audis-celebration-of-emmys-week-07 Hope you enjoy it!!

Mandy was slowly waking up to sunlight shining on her through the blinds of the bedroom. The bedroom in the new home she had just bought with Jason. In nine months, a lot could happen. She kept her eyes closed and basked in the warm rays shining through. She then realized Jason’s broad body wasn’t snuggled up behind her like every other morning. She turned only to see his side of the bed empty. She got up holding the sheet to her naked body looking around to figure out where he'd gone. She sighed as she didn’t see any sign of him in the room but could vaguely hear noise downstairs in the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled thinking about food and smelling bacon in the air. 

She looked around the room to find something to wear. She saw one of Jason’s t-shirts on the floor. She got up from the bed dragging the sheet with her. She bent down to pick up the shirt and let the sheet fall to floor as she put the shirt on. She walked to the master bath and freshened up some. As she came out of the bathroom, Jason came through the door of the bedroom with breakfast on a tray.

“Hey, you’re up,” Jason said as he walked towards the bed. He put the tray down and turned to go towards Mandy. “Good morning,” Jason murmured against her lips as they kissed.

“Morning,” Mandy sighed contently.

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Jason said with his hands on her hips and looking deep into eyes.

“Who says we still can’t?” Mandy smiled as they made their way back to bed.

“Mmmm,” Mandy moaned as she ate a piece of bacon while the two sat against the headboard of their bed. Jason looked at her, his eyes going a little shade darker. “What?” Mandy asked as she continued to eat. “I’m starving,” she smirked.

“So am I,” Jason murmured as he leaned in kiss Mandy’s neck.

Mandy sighed at Jason’s lips on her neck and looked around the room. They’d moved their stuff a couple weeks ago and were barely halfway unpacking. Missions had come up in between delaying them in getting the house in order. Tonight, there was a Navy gala they needed to attend as well that night. Bravo team was being awarded honor metals in the capture of Al-Hazred junior.

“We really need to finish unpacking,” Mandy said taking a sip of coffee.

“We could skip tonight,” Jason replied running a hand up Mandy’s bare leg.

“I bought the dress already,” Mandy said with a look at Jason. “Pretty sure you’ll like what’s underneath,” Mandy smirked.

“You can just model it for me then. Just the underneath part,” Jason said moving the breakfast tray to the floor. He then pulled Mandy against his chest so he could lay her down on her back. He started to kiss her collarbone. “We could have our own party.”

“We’re going, Jason,” Mandy replied as she arched into him as hit kissed the spot right below her ear. 

“If you say so,” Jason murmured as he started to run his hand up her body underneath his shirt she was wearing.

Mandy suddenly flipped them, so she was on top, “We need to be somewhat productive today.”

Jason sat up with Mandy in his lap and kissed her. “We’ll be very productive today,” Jason said as he pulled Mandy’s shirt off over her head and Mandy did the same to him. “Very productive,” Jason repeated and then flipped them again and Mandy let out a laugh before the room filled with moans of pleasure.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Surprisingly, Mandy was able to get Jason and herself out of bed late in the morning. They unpacked a few more boxes. There was enough stuff between the two of them and things were coming together smoothly. Jason had stuff in storage from his home with Alana. Mandy had encouraged him to bring some it into their home. She knew Alana was important and didn’t think she should be forgotten. She wanted Emma and Mikey to feel welcomed into their home and not walk around on eggshells around her when it came to their mother.

Every day, Jason fell a little more in love with Mandy. He didn’t know how lucky he got to have her and second chance at love, but he had it and he wasn’t letting go. She helped him through the dark nights plagued by nightmares and the tough missions that took everything out of them. He had about one year left on his current enlistment. He wasn’t sure what the future held for his career, but he knew whatever it was Mandy would be right beside him. She was the one constant in his life. She was working with the team again for the most part. Sometimes she was the one that had to travel out for the job.

He knew his job was dangerous, but he never thought about her job. There had been a few close calls over the months of Mandy just barely getting out of a hairy situation. Sometimes the team was there but most of the time it was Mandy going in to assess the situation and collect intel. 

It was one thing for him to go out onto the battlefield. They had plan after plan if things went sideways. They had tons of gear on them to at least help protect them. The team had each other’s backs when out in the field and often Mandy was out on her own with barely any protection. Sometimes the local protection she had couldn’t even be trusted. 

He now understood what Alana went through to a degree. The worrying never stopped. For him it wasn’t just about Mandy not coming home though. It was about how he knew how bad things could turn out while out on the field. Alana knew he could die out there. With Mandy and Jason, they both knew gory details to how everything could go or did go. They knew the risks upfront and what the odds were.

He’d never forget the call he’d gotten, while out hanging with the guys, that Mandy was back from an op injured.

(Flashback)

Jason and the guys were hanging out at the bar. They were laughing and joking around with each other. They had a pool game going while watching the hockey game on the TV above. Jason had his Flyers jersey on and was cheering his team on.

“Ohhhh!” the guys all exclaimed as they watch the Flyers score the game winning goal right at the buzzer.

In between all the commotion and excitement Jason barely felt his phone going off in his pocket. By the time he did realize someone was trying to call him the phone had stopped. He didn’t recognize the number and thought nothing of it. He put his phone on the edge of the pool table and was getting ready to take his turn when the phone lit up again with the same number.

Before he took his turn, he answered, “Hello?”

“Is this Jason Hayes?” the voice on the line asked.

The guys were laughing loudly around him and Jason couldn’t quite hear the person on the line, “What was that?”

“Is this Jason Hayes?” the voice repeated.

“Yeah, this is him,” Jason replied as he stepped away from the group.

“I’m calling in regard to an Amanda Ellis,” the voice said.

Instantly, Jason’s joyous mood was gone, and he stood up straighter listening, “Mandy? What about her?”

“Sir, she was involved in an incident and is back stateside being checked out by medical,” the voice answered.

“What? What happened?” Jason said as the guys started to notice his worried behavior.

“Hey, Jace, what’s going on?” Ray asked concerned.

“She’s currently on base being looked at-,” the voice continued.

Jason looked up at Ray, “I’ll be right there.”

“Jason, talk to me,” Ray said.

“Mandy,” Jason choked out. “Something happened. I have to-,” Jason started as he grabbed his jacket with shaky hands and tried to make his way towards the door.

The rest of the team had come behind Ray to see what was wrong. They heard Jason mentioned something happened with Mandy. They also couldn’t help but remember back to when Jason lost Alana. They all sent up a prayer that this man wouldn’t have to go through such heartache for a second time because if he did, they weren’t sure he’d make it this time.

“Hey, hey, I’ll drive you,” Ray calmly said. “What’d they say?”

“Just that she’s being looked at,” Jason said.

“Okay, it could mean nothing. We’ll all go down there together, and we’ll see what happen okay?” Ray said calmly as he sent a prayer up that he wouldn’t be wrong.

“Right,” Jason nodded absently. His mind running through every scenario of what happened to Mandy in his mind.

Everyone drove to base and walked towards medical. Jason’s heart was pounding as he walked up the front desk almost afraid to ask.

“Mandy Ellis, I got a call about her,” Jason asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at him then at her computer, “Amanda Ellis?”

“Yes, yes,” Jason confirmed.

“The doctor will be out shortly,” the nurse said. “You can take a seat,” the nurse said looking over at the waiting section only to be surprised at the group of guys all their waiting anxiously.

Jason was about snap back demanding answers, but Ray spoke before he could, “Thank you. C’mon Jason.”

Jason was pacing in the waiting area, “Where the hell is this doctor?”

“Family of Amanda Ellis?” a doctor asked behind Jason.

“Right here. What happened?” Jason asked crossing his arms in front of him and trying to keep it together.

“She had a bullet graze her upper arm. We’re just making sure it’s attended to properly. She has some bumps and bruises. Her ribs are going to be sore for the next few days as well,” the doctor explained.

“She’s okay,” Jason breathed out as well as the team behind him.

“She’s okay. Would you like to see her?” the doctor asked.

Jason let out a breath of relief again as Ray came up to put a hand on his back.

“Go,” Ray urged gently as Jason nodded back and started to follow the doctor back.

Once they got to Mandy’s room he walked in and finally breathed a sigh of true relief seeing her. She was sitting on a bed looking annoyingly at the nurse.

“Am I good to go? I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Mandy was saying to the nurse.

“We called your emergency contact and you’ll be released once they arrive,” the nurse replied.

“Wait, you what?” Mandy said alarmed. “Oh my god, where’s my phone.”

Jason smiled listening to Mandy and then strode up to her and pulled her into hug being mindful of her ribs. He could smell a hint of her floral shampoo in her hair still. Mandy’s arm came up to squeeze him back and she murmured softly to him that she was okay.

“I love you,” Jason said pulling back to look into her eyes.

“I love you too,” she replied as he dipped in for a kiss. “Now get me out of here,” Mandy demanded, and Jason chuckled grateful to have her in his life.

(End Flashback)

Jason shook his head as he finished getting ready for the gala that night. He had on his dress blues since the team was being honored for the capture of Al-Hazred Junior. He was downstairs looking at himself in the hallway mirror.

“Mandy!! You almost ready? We gotta go,” Jason called up the stairs as he adjusted his cufflinks.

“Coming,” Mandy called out.

A few moments later he heard her coming down the stairs.

“Finally, any longer and-,” Jason started but stopped as he saw Mandy. She was beautiful as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Her dress was dark with white petal like designs on it. There was a slit up the front her dress on one leg. He could see her leg through the sheer fabric all the way up most of her thigh. Her hair was pinned up and neckline exposed to him. He was ready to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs to have his way with her.

“Is it okay?” Mandy asked loving Jason’s reaction. She also loved him in his Navy dress blues. There really was something about a man in uniform that just turned you on. Especially if that man was her man, Jason.

“Wow, you look beautiful,” Jason said in wonder as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Master Chief,” Mandy replied as she smoothed out his uniform.

“Do we really have to go?” Jason whined as Mandy laughed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had gotten through dinner and awards ceremony of the gala. Each of the guys got their metals pinned and Mandy watched on proudly not only for Jason, but the entire team. She couldn’t have been prouder of them. Though they’d tell you they just do as ordered.

Now people were socializing, and the dance floor had opened. Mandy and Jason had shared a few dances and many eyes were watching the gorgeous couple. Both receiving attention from everyone in the room whether it was for Mandy’s beauty or someone wanting to thank Jason for his service. 

Their little group was congregated around a couple high top tables they managed to snag. For the most part the guys were on their best behavior since they were at public event representing the Navy directly.

“Anyone want anything?” Jason asked the group before he headed for the bar.

As Jason and a couple of the guys headed to the bar to grab drinks, Mandy was left alone at the table since the other women had all decided to freshen up in the bathroom. She looked around the hall and recognized quite a few of the people in attendance. She’d dealt with some through the job and others were powerful people in the political arena.

“Mandy?” a voice said behind her.

“Jacob,” Mandy acknowledged.

Jacob was the banker or financial guy who wanted to show her all his Fast and Furious movies. Mandy had gone a few dates with him, but her job often came in the way. After her talk with Jason at the bar over his surgery and the impromptu invite for a road trip, she’d broken it off with Jacob. Jason and she had a complicated relationship. They had always been coworkers, but they confided in each other over the years quite a bit. They were always close and never crossed the line though. After his split with Alana, things had gotten blurry though.

“What are you doing here?” Jacob asked looking her up and down.

“Just here for support,” Mandy replied. She looked towards the bar to try and catch a glimpse of Jason.

Back at the bar, Ray had looked back at their table to see Mandy searching for them. He also saw a guy talking to her as she ignored him and kept scanning the bar.

“Looks like your girl has a fan,” Ray chuckled to Jason.

Just as Jason looked up, Mandy locked eyes with him. He knew the men here were all checking her out just like the women were of him. Mandy gave him a small smile before going back to paying attention to the guy in front of her.

“Should’ve stayed home like I suggested,” Jason muttered.

“So, you want to go out for a drink some time?” Jacob asked Mandy.

“Sorry, what?” Mandy asked after breaking eye contact with Jason.

“I said-,” Jacob started but was cut off.

“Beer for my lady,” Jason announced as he put an arm around her waist. “And who is this?” Jason asked squeezing Mandy’s waist.”

“Jason, this is Jacob. He works in banking and finance,” Mandy replied.

“The Fast and Furious fan,” Jason commented as Mandy pinched his side telling him to behave.

Jacob nodded, looking intimidated by Jason’s presence. Jacob knew Jason was one of the service men honored today and judging by his uniform, he’d been in the service for a while.

“How long have you two been together?” Jacob asked.

“Years,” Jason replied quickly as Mandy looked at him.

“Oh, I see,” Jacob said. “Well, it was nice seeing you,” he said scurrying away.

“See ya,” Jason called out as Mandy smacked his chest. “What?!” Jason said innocently.

“He’s got nothing on you,” Mandy said putting her hands around his neck.

“Of course, he doesn’t,” Jason said confidently. “I’ve got the uniform working for me too,” Jason smirked knowing Mandy loved the dress blues.

Mandy leaned in to whisper in his ear, “And you’re the only one that gets to see what may or may not be on underneath this dress.”

“Alright, we’re leaving. Bye guys!” Jason called out hurriedly as he gathered Mandy up and started ushering her out the hall. As they made their way to the truck, they’d stop here and there to steal quick kisses and laugh like they were a couple of teenagers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once again Mandy found herself in bed except this time her phone was going off. Jason was pressed up against her with his arm around her waist. Their naked forms entangled under the sheets. Mandy scooted back against Jason trying to fall back asleep, but her phone started going off again. Mandy groaned as the arm around her waist tightened.

“Sounds like you should answer,” Jason murmured as he kissed her shoulder.

Mandy groaned again and blindly reached for her phone. She really didn’t want to but knew it had to be important if someone kept calling

“Hello,” she answered sleepily. As she gave half conscious responses Jason started laying kisses along her neck which made Mandy lay on her back. Jason moved to hover over her and Mandy tried not reacting vocally every time Jason found a new spot to caused her to arch up into him.

“Uh-huh, right. Yeah,” Mandy breathed out. “I’ll be in as soon as possible,” Mandy said and then quickly hung up. “That was so unfair,” Mandy moaned. “I have to go.”

“Then we better make this quick,” Jason replied as he kissed her passionately and showed her how much he loved her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that afternoon, Mandy hadn’t come back home but his phone had gone off telling him they had an op. At the same time, Mandy had texted him asking to bring a few things for her. He grabbed them and threw them in his bag. He met the guys in the cage room and then they all headed for the briefing room, where Mandy, Lisa, Blackburn, and another agent were waiting. Jason’s eyes were on the unknown guy talking to Mandy. The guy kept talking and trying to get her attention. As soon as he and the guys walked in, Mandy looked up and gave him a smile.

“Agent Cinderella,” Sonny exclaimed as he went to sit down at the table and acknowledged Mandy. “You sure do clean up nice,” Sonny joked looking directly at Jason.

“Simmer down there Sonny. She’s out of your league,” Jason replied with a smirk.

“Wish I could say the same for you Sonny,” Mandy said with a sweet smile and the guys all laughed. “Anyways, this is agent Thomas Green. He’ll be coming along for the ride.”

“He looks green,” Full Metal muttered.

Mandy handed over the briefing to Agent Green and Lisa. She jumped in when needed. The guys went over their mission options and worked out how they’d get the target. The meeting wrapped up and everyone made their way to gear up for the plane. Jason hung back waiting for Mandy. Agent Green seemed to have more to discuss with her. Mandy obliged him until she’d had enough and stated she needed to get ready for the mission as well. Jason walked out behind her and they both headed for the cages.

“What’s this guy’s deal?” Jason asked as they walked down the hall. He naturally put his hand on her back to guide her.

“Just some new up and coming agent that seems to have impressed the higher ups. I went through his work. Seems solid,” Mandy replied.

“Definitely has his eyes on you,” Jason muttered.

“Well, lucky for you, I go home with you,” Mandy said as she leaned in for a kiss. They typically didn’t do a lot of public displays of affections while at work. They both were professionals but that didn’t mean they hadn’t explored the base. “See you on the plane?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied as he walked into the cage room and Mandy walked away down the hall.

“New guy wants your girl boss,” Trent yelled out. “Should we kick his ass?”

“Nah, Mandy can handle that,” Ray replied as the rest chuckled.

“Nothing to worry about boys,” Jason called out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason was in a mood. They had gotten on the plane and before Mandy could make towards where they sat on the plane Green called on her claiming he had something that needed to be looked over. True Mandy was technically a spook but to this team she was family and she got to sit with the rest of them on the plane. After looking over whatever Green had given her, she then got on the line to talk to whoever. Bottom line, he got no time to sit with her before the op. They were getting ready to jump out of plane for this op. He looked forward to those few minutes before an op these days where he sat next to her and just relaxed before diving into the chaos.

“Hey,” Mandy said as she approached him as he started gearing up for the jump.

“Hey, everything okay?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, everything is good. Green just was a little too anxious it seems. Your op should be good,” Mandy sighed. “Be careful.”

“Always,” Jason smiled back. The light in the back of the plane turned red. “Alright boys, let’s do this,” Jason called out. “I love you,” Jason said to Mandy and reached out to squeeze her hand discreetly.

“I love you too,” Mandy smiled back. And then it was go time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mission was successful, and the plane had landed so they could pick up the guys. The team was on a high after a successful op. Mandy was there waiting for them and the guys were giving her high fives as they boarded on.

“Nice job,” Mandy said to Jason as he walked towards her. “Got a little hairy there for a moment.”

“Yeah, but we made it,” Jason smiled.

They both started walking towards the tier one area of the plane when Mandy heard her name called out.

“I was wondering if I could go over some things with you,” Green called out.

“Take a break, Green. Enjoy the victory,” Mandy replied and then started to walk away.

“Oh, okay. Well I saved a seat here for you,” Green said.

“Oh, actually I was gonna go up there,” Mandy pointed out towards the team and Jason stood behind her waiting.

“But we’re the spooks,” Green said confused.

Jason had enough of this guy hitting on his girl. He stepped towards Mandy and grabbed her elbow to turn her around. As soon as she was facing him, Jason leaned in and kissed her deeply for a long time. Mandy’s arms naturally went up around his neck and Mandy’s breath was taken away. The whole plane watching the rare public affection being shown between the two. Jealous Jason was possessive. Eventually they pulled a part and Mandy was trying to pull herself back together.

“She’s not just a spook,” Jason said looking Green in the eye, giving him a clear message to back off. He then proceeded to pull Mandy towards the team, and they took their seats, ready to head home.

“Jealous Jason is hot,” Mandy said later as they sat there.

“You mean there are times when I’m not hot?” Jason snarked back as Mandy slapped his arm and chuckled. “Oh, I forgot,” Jason said jumping up and looking for his bag.

“Forgot what?” Mandy asked confused.

“Aha,” Jason exclaimed. “I got something for you.”

“What?” Mandy asked.

“Your favorite,” Jason replied showing her the king-sized Kit-Kat bar in his hands. He watched her eyes light up.

“Well that was sweet of you,” Mandy replied grabbing for the candy as Jason sat back down next to her.

“Is sweet Jason hot?” Jason asked in a husky voice as he watched her enjoy the candy.

“Guess you’ll find out once we’re home,” Mandy said with dark eyes. “Want some?” Mandy asked offering him some candy.

“Nah, you enjoy it,” Jason replied loving the bright look on her face over such a small gesture he’d made. 

Mandy put her head on his shoulder, and he put his on hers. They were both lucky to have each other and they thanked their lucky stars for bringing them together.

“I love you,” Mandy said softly lifting her head up to look at him.

“I love you too,” Jason replied taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and no matter what, they couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for them.


End file.
